


From the heart

by Lunar_myriad



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: And I dunno how to tag this, BUT MOSTLY SWEET I PROMISE, Bittersweet, F/M, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_myriad/pseuds/Lunar_myriad
Summary: Haruka misses Kanata so much since they sakd goodbye to each other forever. There was so many things she wanted to say,But there were also so many things she needed to focus on,So there was so little time before they were lost in painful memories. She started to lose hope that they really will meet again like they promised. But while writing down her thoughts on a piece of paper to clear her head. She is able to relieve all the memories they had with each other. Perhaps miracles can happen if you don’t overload yourself with pain.
Relationships: Haruno Haruka | Cure Flora/Prince Hope Grand Kanata
Kudos: 2





	From the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Damn its been a hot minute since I wrote a harukana fic,Or precure in general and thats not okay since I need to do some justice to an adorable pairing like this. I got this idea after I became obsessed with a kpop group called ONEUS (Go stan them! They are awesome.) and specifically their song called A Song Written Easily. The lyrics and overall melancholy vibe of the song made me think of Haruka and how she felt during the ending of Gopri,And therefore this fic was born! Its a little bit more angsty then some of the other fics I wrote so it was cool tackling something new like this. I hope you like it!

Haruka looked at the polaroid picture of her and Kanata. The first and the last one they took of them. It was selfie they took together with Haruka’s new phone,That she then changed to a poloroid one to be hanged up. It took a while since Kanata did not know what a selfie was (Or anything related to camera’s in general really.) so while he did have his signature gentle smile on his face,She could see a bit of curiosity or confusion on his face. Somehow that made it more special to her. 

She sighed heavily and looked out the window of her new house.

_Why am I up so early anyways?..It’s only 6am_.  She glanced at the dawn sky as she saw some stars. They blinked almost as if following a certain beat. She felt..Sad looking at the pictures. There were so many things she wanted to say to Kanata before he left for Hope Kingdom with Towa, Forever. 

But no matter how many sentences she counted,And what she wanted to say to him at what point,One rang within her mind the most.

_I love you._

Those three words. It haunted her endlessly. She always wanted to say it from when they went adventuring through the Hope Kingdom,Visiting the Flower Castle. When Haruka met Kanata after who knows how long as Cure Flora for the first time.

But now the chance to properly confess to the person that she cared about the most,As well as her Precure adventures were thrown down the drain. Also forever.

She closed her eyes and thought back to when they said their final farewells.

“We will meet each other again!” 

Haruka remembered saying. The goodbye was quick and painless. 

No. It  _ should _ have been quick and painless,However an everlasting seed of pain was planted in her head the moment she disappeared from her sight. She immediately started missing him. Who would ever make herself he best she can be everyday? How would she ever find the right path to go on for her dream? These thoughts immediately darkened her sky as the tears started dropping on the flowers blooming around her.

“Why is it that whenever I feel like I miss him,It ends up hurting more than the goodbye?” Haruka asked herself. However after a bit of crying,She pulled herself together and decided to not worry about what happened and instead constantly believing in Kanata, And then,Her dream of becoming a true princess. But now she had to live with the pain,The constant reminder that it would take so long for them to finally cross paths again. It has been 5 years since they parted ways and still,Nothing. No sign or message.

Suddenly she had a thought.

“You know if you really have thoughts you feel uncomfortable sharing,Thats fine,But instead of suppressing it,Maybe you should write it down somewhere. To at least give you a way to let it all out somehow.” She remembered Kirara saying one time on a voice chat.  


Her eyes snapped open as she started walking to a nearby desk.

_ I always feel that I shouldn’t share my thoughts to someone. Not even my friends. Minami and Kirara would try to comfort me,But as much as I would love their comfort,Nothing would help. Nothing can help the fact that Kanata is gone. I don’t want to face it,Again and again. _

Haruka thought to herself,Carefully grabbing a pencil with shaking hands.

Haruka did always appreciate her friends efforts to cheer her up,Despite the circumstances.

She wrote a word on the paper. 

_ I always held you close to my heart. _

It wrote. The handwriting came off as delicate,But slightly broken. Just like the melancholic feeling she had.

It was a bittersweet feeling she had in her chest. She was the one that promised that the two will meet again someday,Like the way they met when she was in Middle School. Until then,They will both work toward both of their dreams. However,It will take who knows how long for them to meet again,Which meant who knows how long of waiting,Longing. If they do meet,Everything might’ve changed from before. Will Kanata even remember her? There was a possibility he wouldn’t because of all his prince duties.

Before long,The paper was entirely filled up with random,But also somewhat cohesive sentences.

_ The longing for you hurts more than the farewell _

_ I promise I’ll meet you one day _

_ My heart hurts _

_ I pray that we will see each other again. _

_I love you._

Haruka blinked at the paper,Stunned at her own actions.

_ Did I write all this? Cause this is..Strangely very poetic for me. _

She paused and took the pencil off the paper. A dark black dot was pressed on from how long she was pressing on it.

_ You know this sounds like the lyrics for some kind of song. _

Haruka found a smile forming,The first one in a while. “The lyrics in my my favorite types of songs. The ones that sound and feel sad,But have a hopeful edge. It makes me happy about what’s in store,Regardless of what situation we might be in.” Haruka talked to herself.

Haruka looked around her bedroom and just realized the sunlight just starting to spill through the window of her home. That combined with the trees’s shadows outside created a foggy,Almost hazy effect on the windows Her new home was a small apartment complex close to the beach. The ocean reminded her of Minami and her passion for the ocean creatures around her,So thats why she wanted to buy this house. When she first arrived at her new apartment,She couldn’t help but think that Minami would’ve loved it here.

She leaned back in her seat as a rush of nostalgia filled her brain as her smile faded. 

“All this talk about the past is making me feel stressed.” Haruka said as she stood up and took out her favorite cardigan to wear over her white knee length dress she was wearing. She glanced at the time. Currently 5:30,Which did make sense as the sunlight was shining brighter,As she just as quickly headed out the door.

A mailman next door delivering a heavy package raised an eyebrow at her.

“Ms.Haruno? What are you doing out this early in the morning? You’re usually a heavy sleeper” He asked.

“Oh..Well..I guess I felt nostalgic about something. It made my head spin a little bit and so I wanted to clear my head by going to the beach.” Haruka replied,Not turning her head and instead focusing on exactly where she wanted to go.

She passed by a cafe just starting to open its doors,Which make her stop for a moment to take in the lyrics. A sad breakup song was playing in the background. It felt like a weird decision,For a place like a cafe thats usually filled with conversation and life it was weird to have a bittersweet song. It was hard to listen,Because it fit the situation she was in so much. But she took a deep breath as she continued walking. 

After a couple minutes,She soon arrived as she let her feet simmer in the sand. No one was really here since it was such a small town and it was too early in the morning. Just in time for her to take a dip in her feet in the ocean with no one to look.

She did just that and closed her eyes.

With the spring sunlight and the gentle ocean breezes around her,The water surrounding her feet felt like a nice blanket.

A timeline started playing in her mind. A timeline of all the things she did andfelt with Kanata. From the very beginning when they first met,all the way to the end where they said their goodbyes. It was like a mini movie with all the ups and downs that come with it. The climax was when Kanata apologized to Haruka for accidentally destroying her dream right in her face by telling her to not become a princess. It felt weird. She reached basically rock bottom,And Kanata unwillingly caused it. She shouldn’t have forgiven him so easily,But her emotions wasn’t so black and white like that. Actually she thanked him,Cause without him,She wouldn’t have been able to realize why she even decided to become a princess in the first place and realized what were the true ideals she decided to stand for. And the best of all? Her closest friends,Family,Heck,Even some of Dyspears army,Helped her get to this point. And Kanata helped her realize it.

She never forgot that day.

The ending wasn’t the happiest one,But it also wasn’t the saddest one either. It was just slightly melancholy,Like an ending where the viewers can decide what happens with just their imagination. However there was always a feeling of romance held within her heart toward Kanata. 

However it felt more then a simple crush now. It was a feeling of sadness that she can never see her crush again,A feeling of everlasting thanks that she can never make up for now,A feeling of anger of what could’ve happened if she just acted sooner,And everything in between.

The crashing waves seemed to be a background music for this. She could feel a certain rhythm resonate from the sound.

And suddenly she thought back to those random,Jumbled up words that were apparently her own thoughts she wrote on that fated piece of paper.

_ You know this sounds like the lyrics for some kind of song. The lyrics in my my favorite types of songs. The ones that sound and feel sad,But have a hopeful edge. It makes me happy about what’s in store,Regardless of what situation we might be in. _

Haruka opened her eyes,Aqua green eyes reflecting off the sunlight,And walked out the ocean.

She had a certain something she wanted to do now.

When she arrived at her house,She took a second to wash some of the sea salt off her feat then went through her closet. Her face brightened as she pulled out a black violin case with a very familiar crystalized dress up key hung on it.

Seeing Kanata and Towa play the violin together like they always dreamed they would inspired her to get one of her own. She remembered the (To be perfectly honest,Slightly brutal) practice lessons she took with Ms.Shamour. However she did it to make the siblings happy,As his dream was to play the violin with his long lost sister again,And she was living up to it. She also simply had a great time after mastering it.

She gently carried the bow of the violin and the instrument in her hand,Thinking about the ocean waves. She also thought of the stars in the dawn sky blinking,And thought of the “beat” they seemed to be following that made them shine.

Haruka’s words and feelings she never got to express became the lyrics,The ocean waves filling her with unfulfilled dreams and sweet melancholy feelings became the melody and the blinking stars became the beat.

It was weird. Usually writing a song seemed incredibly hard and you usually needed a full music team to write one,Along with weird button machines and occasionally a piano,But here she basically made one so easily.

Sometimes a head and heart full of hope was all you needed to do something,However Haruka learned that from Kanata a long time ago.

~~~

Haruka was on summer break so she decided to walk through the flower field near her home that she was so fond of. The same place where she met Kanata and said goodbye to her,The same place that made her feel happy but sad at the same time.

A summer breeze blew past her,Whipping up the petals around her.

_ Breeze..Flowers. _

Suddenly she realized something _. _

_ Kanata?.. _

She looked behind her as her eyes widened,And she saw it.

The familiar cloud of purple hair she always trusted.

She didn’t say anything,And instead just ran as fast as possible toward the figure,Jumping into his arms.

Kanata was a little shocked at this reaction,But decided to endure his confusion. It felt good to see her smile,Just by his presence.

“ You’re really back! But...How exactly? Does this mean that Towa that come here as well? I always,I always..” Haruka stuttered,Unable to contain her happiness,Tears and emotions.

“It took way too long,But my parents finally found a way to balance the gap between Hope Kingdom,And yes,That means Towa can come here as well,However I came as fast as possible to meet you. Towa is running behind a little bit.” He replied,In his calm voice.

“Thats amazing..So that means you can stay forever right? Or at least not be locked in either world forever!” Haruka exclaimed finally pulling away.

Kanata nodded.

“I can’t wait to see more of Earth,With you.” 

With this memory in mind,She was ready to finally say the things she was ready to say for so long. Kirara was able to contact a musician to get in touch with Haruka and make the song she thought of for so long. They were able to release a demo of the song. She listened to it constantly,Daydreaming about the day she can one day sing it to the person she loved the most,And now its finally here.

Haruka took Kanata to a simple public garden,Filled with the flowers they both love so much as they sat on a bench together.

“I wanted to say something,I have a song I made,Using my own thoughts as lyrics. Its made up of all the thoughts I kept in my head all these years.” Haruka said as she stood up.

“You made a song?” Kanata asked,Raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm! With some help from Kirara. She contacted a musician to work with me.” Haruka replied as she took out her phone and played the instrumental. It felt upbeat with a slow and soft beat,However there was an underlying sadness within the melody.

Kanata nodded his head slowly.

“I like this,It gives off a nostalgic yet also happy aura to me.”

Haruka took a deep breath.

“You know how I said this was made up of all the thoughts I kept in my head for so long?” He nodded back.

“Well those thoughts were mostly the things I wanted to say to you,But never got a chance to. One of those things..

Was saying I loved you.” Haruka finally said,Being able to say the one thing she regretted not saying for so long. It felt amazing. Like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. But now she needed to wait for Kanata’s response.

“I....I also thought that for so long. I also really liked you and your spirit,And I always wished that we will meet each other so that I can say it to you.” He answered.

Haruka felt more then happy with that response that she was given. Satisfied might not describe it. She immediately hugged him around his neck,Something else she always wanted to do. He gave a small laugh as he did the same,But around her waist.

If this was the true ending she placed on her timeline,Then this movie’s ending changed from a bittersweet one to a true happy one.


End file.
